HλlfLife: La Búsqueda del Borealis
by dandres527
Summary: ¿Que será de Freeman ahora? acompañalo en su viaje a traves de la lucha contra el imperio combine.


**Hλ****lf-Life: La Búsqueda del Borealis.**

_**Nota: Half-life y sus expansiones, y sus secuelas son propiedad de Valve y Gearbox.**_

**Prólogo: "Consecuencias Inesperadas"**

Todo era un enorme logro.

La alianza perdió ante la resistencia, pues ellos, con la ayuda de Gordon Freeman pudieron cerrar el portal que conectaba con el mundo de ellos.

Sin embargo la resistencia pagó un duro precio: La muerte de Eli Vance...

_(Tres dias despues de la muerte de Eli)_

_"Aqui Yace Eli Vance, uno de los fundadores de la resistencia, _

_Un hombre que dio su vida por lo que creia,_

_Y que siempre estará en los corazones de todos aquellos a _

_Quienes consideró su familia y sus amigos"_

_Que en paz descanses Eli Vance._

Asi rezaba el epitafio de la tumba de Eli Vance, parecia mentira que hacia no más de cuatro dias el estaba vivo.

Para todos habia sido un duro golpe, incluso para Arne Magnussom, pero quien de verdad estaba más herida era Alyx, la única hija de Eli.

Tal era su dolor que se negó a ver a alguien desde su muerte, incluso a DOG y a Gordon.

Tambien Gordon estaba herido y sabia, o al menos suponia que la culpa era de aquel hombre de traje azul que siempre lo habia seguido vigilando a él desde y antes del incidente de Black Mesa.

Pero la situación era mala.

Se suponia que Alyx y Gordon iban a ir en busca del Borealis, pero Alyx se negaba y no queria irse.

Mientras tanto el ala militar de la resistencia, al mando de Barney Calhoun seguia dando golpes a la alianza.

Las cosas eran muy duras pues, aunque los soldados de protección civil seguian siendo peligrosos, el problema radicaba en los mares de zombis que surgian de ciudad 17.

Además de que de las cavernas no dejaban de surgir hormigas León.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar, entre dimensiones, aquel hombre de traje con una maleta se disponia a sacar de su encierro a alguien a quien pusieron alli sus jefes.

Lo que este ser se disponia a hacer era de libre albedrio, no le habian ordenado eso.

-Despierte Cabo Shephard, despierte-

-Tu..., ¿que quieres ahora de mi?-dijo enojado el soldado.

-Busca el Borealis, traemé a Gordon Freeman vivo y te dejare...Libre-dijo el extraño hombre.

-¿Por que es tan importante el para ti?-dijo el soldado.

-Digamos que tengo...cuentas pendientes que...ajustar con el...doctor Freeman-dijo el hombre.

-Pero, ¿Que es el Borealis, por qué es tan importante?

-Solo dire que...busca primero por las cortinas...luego llega a la ciencia...y finalmente a...Aperture Science.

-¿Que?-dijo el soldado, pero cuando se dió cuenta estaba viajando por un portal dimensional.

Lo proximo que supo era que estaba enfrente de White Forest.

**Capitulo 1: "Nuestro amigo mutuo"**

_(Narrado Por Gordon Freeman)_

"Desde Joven siempre me apasionó la ciencia, asi que fue a eso a lo que me dediqué...

Aún no se ni como diantres fue que pude entrar al MIT, porque si contamos con el hecho de que entonces era joven e inexperto y que era muy dificil entrar allí, solo me queda decir que recibí ayuda de alguien, quien en un principio creí que podia haber sido Isaac...

Cuando terminé mis estudios, supe que no podia seguir trabajando en los limitados laboratorios del MIT, por lo que busqué apoyo en Kleiner, ya que el podia ayudarme...

Ya habia descartado el hecho de formar mi propio laboratorio, puesto que no tenia ni el lugar, ni el dinero o el apoyo para fundarlo.

Solo me quedaban opciones gubernamentales, entre las cuales se perfilaron 2: Aperture Science y Black Mesa.

Aperture era un grupo de investigación puro que buscaba abrir nuevos conocimientos, pero los metodos que utilizaban no me agradaban ni un pelo, en particular, nunca me cayó bien Cave Johnson, aunque creo que el murió cuando yo era joven, por otro lado, ni idea de que pasó con la esposa de el, Caroline, dicen que murio...

Además Aperture estaba en crisis y nadie sabe que pasó con ellos, es decir, los cientificos, de quien yo recuerdo en particular un tipo al que le decian Hombre Rata por su apellido, su nombre, Doug Rattman.

Eso me pone a pensar, si a Rattman le decian Hombre Rata por su apellido, ¿eso explicaria por que los Vortigaunts me dicen Hombre Libre o The Free Man?

En fin, Deseché Aperture por esas razones y, aunque Black Mesa era un grupo de investigación Militar, tenia la esperanza de que lo que descubrieramos, fuera para beneficio de la humanidad, nada más lejos de la realidad...

Asi que entré, el ambiente era de lo mejor, y prontó me conseguí un par de amigos. Aparte de Isaac, tambien estaba Eli Vance quien recientemente murió y yo no lo pude ayudar, entonces Eli me dió a conocer a su esposa y a su hija, entonces una bebé llamada Alyx, quien ahora, a pesar de ser solo una adolescente, ya inspira respeto y admiración por todos lados..., tambien conocí allí a Arne Magnussom, A la doctora Gina y a su compañera Colette, y a quien posiblemente, aparte Isaac y Alyx, sea mi mejor amigo, Barney Calhoun.

Aún Recuerdo el dia en que ocurrió todo esto, el dia en que, en palabras de Eli, el mundo se fue a la mierda...

Yo estaba emocionado, quiza hasta por eso llegue tarde, recogí mi traje y me dispuse a realizar el experimento, si hubiera sabido lo que nos traeria, me hubiera tirado yo mismo al espectrometro de antimateria...

Hay cosas que todavia no entiendo bien, otras que llegue a entender solo despues de ver hasta donde habian llegado las consecuencias de nuestros actos...

Cuando estuve en Xen, hoy varias veces la voz de un monstruo que luego supe que se llamaba Nihilanth. El me decia que ellos eran esclavos, que nunca sabria la verdad, que no estabamos solos, me llamaba por mi nombre, me preguntó que que era lo que habiamos hecho, que llegaba alguien más, que alguien nos engañaria, cosas asi y otras más raras.

Pero lo más extraño fue que el me dijo que yo era humano, más habia un "Él" que no lo era y que me estaba esperando, hasta que no lo vi no supe quien era, pues era un hombre con traje azul, corbata y una maleta, con una voz seca, algo tetrica y socarrona, como si tuviera asma...

Lo más extraño era que el me conocia y aunque a dia de hoy no se completamente quien o que es, si se que tiene la capacidad de manejar el espacio-tiempo mucho mejor que cualquier otro ser que conozca.

A lo largo de mi viaje en Black Mesa, mientras buscaba una salida, me fui dando cuenta que cada vez mi voz se enronquecia más y más, hasta el punto en que dolia hablar y preferia no hacerlo, eso no significa que no hable a veces...

Para cuando me encontre con Él, no podia hablar más, la explosión de Nihilanth debió terminar con eso...

Ahora, mi voz regresa, pero no como la que tenia antes, es más socarrona, más asmatica, por eso no hablo mucho ahora.

Hay algo más que no entiendo, Los vortigaunts me sacaron del lugar de donde me metió Él, Además Nihilanth parecia querer que lo destruyeran, y además los vort dijeron que, a traves de mis ojos, ven en otro lugar.

He conversado mucho con Uriah, pero solo he llegado a entender la mitad de lo que dice, pero he aprendido algo de lenguaje vort.

Hasta hace poco creia que yo era el único que conocia a este ser, cuya naturaleza me recuerda al libro Los Tres Estigmas de Palmer Eldricth, pero cuando Eli me reveló que el lo conocia, me quedé sorprendido y creo que por eso lo mató, si, ÉL lo mató, porque estaba en contra de lo que Él queria.

Lo último que me pidio Eli fue destruir el Borealis, pero primero, debo hallar a alguien que sepa de este hombre, quien sea.

Última nota: Ha llegado hoy dos nuevas personas, uno es un tal Adrian Shephard que fue soldado del HECU y que estuvo en Black Mesa, la otra es una mujer que Barney conoce, ella estuvo en Aperture y tenia unos extraños artefactos.

Alyx ha estado hablando con ella, dice que se llama Chell y que hace tiempo que estuvo en Aperture, pero que no desea ir allí.

Personalmente, hay algo muy extraño en ellos dos, no se bien que es, pero no me gusta para nada.

Pero esa "dimensión" de ese tipo, me recuerda tambien a Palmer Eldricth y su concepto de Media-Vida...

Hoy he decidido ponerle un nombre definitivo a Él, será G-MAN.

Hoy tambien voy a hablar con Alyx, tengo que contarle lo que se yo, lo que sabia su padre, no queda de otra ni tampoco más tiempo...

**Mientras espero a que me invente algo bueno para mi primer y segundo fic, les dejo este de Half-Life, espero que les guste.**

**Half-Life es una serie con la que, si bien solo llegue a jugar Opposing Force en mi juventud, ahora llegue a disfrutar todos los que existen, además de Portal 1 y 2.**

**Aunque tengan tramas distintas, Portal y Half-Life comparten un mundo similar, Ya despues les explicaré por que inclui a Chell en el fic.**

**Estoy esperando Con ansias El Episodio Three de Half-Life 2.**

**En lo personal creo que si Valve decide que de verdad lo que ve y siente Freeman es un sueño o catatonia, seria un giro demasiado brusco, pero si asi lo es, creo que Valve le sacará jugo a la situación. Aqui Yo pienso "jugar" con esas teorias.**

**Hasta la proxima, yo me despido, dejen reviews si quieren.**


End file.
